Finding Peter Parker
by jimster3644
Summary: After the shield helicarrier crashes, everyone thinks Peter has died but on the one year anniversary of his death some intresting news comes up...
1. Is he alive or dead?

This is a remake of the beginning of ultimate spider man season 2 after the shield helicarrier crashes and everyone thinks peter is dead

Hope you enjoy

Jimster3644  
disclaimer:i own absolutely nothing yep zilch

It was one year after Peter's death and his shield team and some other friends (like Bruce Banner, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and Wolverine) had gathered by Peters massive gravestone to pay their respects. On one side of the gravestone, the signature of every superhero in the world was carved into the rock on the other was the signature of every shield agent. "look at Tiger, she is crying her eyes out", Danny Rand (Iron Fist) said to Luke Cage (Power Man) "yes she hasn't been anywhere near like her old self since he died"he replied

**FLASHBACK**

"No! He cant be dead there are things I needed to tell him things that I cant say now" said Tiger. "You should probably leave her alone boys," Fury said to the boys as he took them away from the scene of the crash.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And now I feel guilty because when we told Mrs parker she just fell down dead" Sam (Nova) said to the boys "yes we were responsible for the destruction of the only living members of the Parker family" was Danny's response as they looked into the distance to the site were the shield helicarrier had sank with Parker on board just last year. Suddenly Fury came Running up and said "I have a mission for you guys" "can't we have the day off Fury" Sam complained "not if you don't want to find Parker you cant" "what are you on about Fury Parkers dead" was Ava's teary reply. "That's what you think, but you may be wrong". "Yesterday two criminals were found webbed up to a wall" WHAT! Screamed the team. "If Parker has faked his death on us I'm so gonna murder him" Luke said with passion. "Not if I do first" Sam put in cheekily. "Who cares who murders him guys, Where were the criminals found" Tiger said with a hopeful sound in her voice "they were found webbed to the wall of the Queen Victoria Building in Sydney Australia" Nick replied and before you could say you're dead Parker they were all aboard a shield jet heading to Australia.

Somewhere in central Sydney Australia

"Oh man I really should have not caught those guys, now shield will come looking for me after they activate the tracker on my web shooters, Id better destroy it so they can't find me" said a scared and bruised Peter Parker. Suddenly Peter looked up, hearing the sound of a shield jet and picking up his belongings and his web shooters(minus the tracker)he ran away.

**FREEZE SCENE**

"This is bad, now I have to keep my identity secret as well as run from shield. I mean come on seriously isn't my life hard enough".

**END FREEZE SCENE**

Back on the shield jet

"His tracker signal has stopped but its last location isn't far from where you are" Fury told the team over the com "well then what are we waiting for" Nova said to the rest of the team lets go catch ourselves a Spider-man.

About half an hour later in Peter's former temporary home

"He knew we would come, he's destroyed his tracker so we cant find him" said Danny, when suddenly Nova caught sight of a figure running away looking back "Hey guys I think I found him" he proclaimed and as they all saw him sprinting away they started chasing him. Up and down Sydney they went over the Harbour Bridge and into the northern suburbs. After a long chase finally they had him surrounded and Luke said to Peter "give it up Parker there is nowhere to go", then Peter caught sight of an incredibly small hole into a building which probably used for cables. He wouldn't. Would he? Tiger thought to herself and just like that Peter was gone through the hole.

After they had made the hole big enough for Power Man to get through the team carried on chasing Peter. After awhile they saw him hiding round a corner and started sprinting towards him, after dodging Danny's chi fist and knocking his feet out from under him Pete continued to run away only to be met by Nova, but after dodging Nova's attack he grabbed him and threw him into Power Man taking both of them down, after a quick nod from her team Tiger started chasing after him. When she had been chasing him for a while she began to notice that once he got really far away from her he would just stop and look at her for awhile before running off again. Finally, after three hours, she caught up with him and asked him almost immediately one of the two questions that had been playing on her mind for the past year "why did you make us think you were dead" but with Tiger distracted he saw his opportunity and after kicking her to the ground he ran off and disappeared into the night.

"I still cant believe you lost him Tiger, he hasn't trained for a whole year and he still beat you AND you let him get away without even planting a tracking device on him" Nova said to Tiger after he caught up with her and found out she had lost Pete. "Give her a break Sam, " said Nick Fury over the com "all I want you to do is find him and bring him back" 'yes general fury sir" said Tiger and soon they were off to find Peter again. After days of searching they found a lead which lead them to an abandoned house in Hornsby and after a quick debate (which mostly involved Nova shushing the others so that they would use his plan) they decided, (much to Nova's disappointment) for one of them to knock on the front door while the others surrounded the house. Inside Peter had been worrying that eventually he would be found. He was so worried in fact that he made himself four new pairs of web shooters, buying the supplies with some money he had taken from his shield account a week before he died". After just finishing his fourth pair he was about to go to bed when he heard someone knock at the door. Knowing it was his friends he grabbed his spare web shooters, the rest of his belongings and headed to one of the windows, seeing Iron Fist there he went to the back of the house where he found Nova standing there waiting and after finding Power Man by the other side he now knew he would have to fight one of them if he wanted to get out alive but after seeing White Tiger at the front door he decided to just not come out yet and he sat by the window staring out wondering why he shouldn't just give himself up and be with his friends again. Three hours later after the team had given up waiting they went to Nova's plan, which was break the door down and storm inside. When he heard the door come down Peter knew it was now or never grabbing some cloth and putting some chloroform that he had bought a few days ago on it he waited till they spread out to search the house seeing Nova come past him he leapt out, putting the chloroform on Nova's mouth and nose he knocked him out cold. Then, after tampering with Nova's communicator watch so he couldn't be tracked by anything nova put on him he ran away.


	2. Hide and Seek

hi guys jimster3664 here srry about this being so short next few will be longer  
thanks, jimster3664  
disclaimer:i own absolutely nothing yep zilch  
After Peter ran he needed to find somewhere to stay and after finding a nice abandoned alleyway with some long gone empty shops he decided he would stay there. Suddenly he heard someone say "STOP THIEF". Oh man im gonna regret this Peter thought to himself but he reluctantly put on his spider suit and rushed out into the street only to find his former team with a recording with someone saying stop thief on a speaker and he said "dam you guys, I knew I would regret this you just proved me right". "Why did you do it Spider Man, why" Luke said to him and ever the man for witty comebacks spider man said "what run away and let you think I was dead or….. THIS "and with that he started giving them the biggest but whooping they'd ever had. First he started by kicking Tiger into a wall and webbing her wrists to it so her claws couldn't rip the heaps upon heaps of webbing he put on her to keep her down. Then he turned to the others and starting with Nova he smashed them and kicked them and knocked them down until they all were out cold by White Tiger.

A whole week later

"Still nothing" Tiger said as she slammed her fist on the shield jets tracking system "One week of constant searching and scanning for Spider -man and still NOTHING. How hard can it be finding a dam guy who can climb up a wall " "harder than it looks especially if he has been staying in your own ship" a witty remark came from the roof and looking up Ava saw a bruised, battered and scarred Peter Parker standing on the windscreen of the jet. "Why you little arsehole" screamed Ava and calling her team she told them that she had found him, "that's good but um... where exactly was he" came Nova's reply," and after Ava told them he was in the ship they all went ballistic. Then the fight began. Straight away it was just Tiger vs. Spidey but soon Nova turned up to join the fray and a little while after that Power Man and Iron Fist came running up and it was an all out brawl. After successfully fighting off attacks from all 4 spidey started his offence slamming Power Man to the ground and webbing him in but he was to late to see Nova and Iron Fist both go for him at the same time after feeling his spidey sense go off he turned around to see Danny's iron fist and Nova's energy blast hit him in the face, and as he blacked out he heard Tiger telling the rest of the team to take him into the jet and then they would head back to the tricarrier for further interrogation.

Several hours later on board the ship

"Oh man I hate Nova and Danny" Peter said to himself and after finding his hands tied he opened his eyes, and almost fainted because right in front of his face was Ava Ayala sitting there with her arms crossed staring at him. " So Peter Parker will you answer my questions now and save your self the pain of shield interrogation or will you be a stubborn little baby. "Well that depends on what the questions are" he answered. Ok then we will start easy and get to the big ones. "Why did you web me up so I couldn't get out and help my friends and then attack them brutally". "Hmm... am I allowed to lie?" Peter said with a serious look on his face causing Ava to scream at him at the top of her voice "SHUT UP" "now answer the question"

After a few minutes of peter not saying anything Ava said to him in a teary voice "why wont you just talk it will make your life easier, it will make my live easier, and it will make the entire teams lives easier" "but I thought you wanted me to shut up" he replied with a cheeky smile on his face" "oh and by the way you really need to check my body to make sure I don't have anything on me cause ropes are pretty easy to cut with a knife" and with that he kicked her through the window and without a second glance he jumped out of the jet.

Five minutes later Ava was forced to be interrogated herself as to how he got away and after explaining the whole story to her team and general fury a few times, Fury said to the team "alright where were you flying over when he jumped "we were over Hawaii when he jumped but its not going to be as hard this time" Ava said while changing into her White Tiger costume "oh and why is that?" Fury asked her "I planted a tracking device on Peter as a precaution" "very good and does this device have satellite viewing" Fury asked her and she replied "yes I think so" "good where is he now" Fury said and got back the reply he didn't want to hear from her "he is boarding a plane to um …. Oh no its Sydney again" "why would he go there again?" Sam asked, "because he evaded us for such along time there" was the answer from Danny and soon after they were heading back to Sydney Australia.


	3. Listening in

hi guys sorry about the wait i was just a bit occupied with live so i gave you a longer chapter which is giving bigger hints to the romance genre. please review and tell me what you think, what you want to happen, or if i should just kill the story now and not write anymore of it,thanks

jimster3664  
disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing yep zilch

After they arrived in Sydney they immediately lost track of peters tracking signal "oh man he must have found it, now this is going to be like last time" Nova said with disappointment. After about an hour searching they found one of Peter's spare web shooters that he had made only a few days ago with a note tied to it, the note said "good luck chasing me now" "what does he mean by that" Luke said, when suddenly they heard a roar and looking back they saw their ship flying away with a triumphant Peter sitting in the cockpit and just to aggravate them he flew over their heads a few times low enough so that they could see him but still to high for tiger to jump and after giving them a cheeky salute he flew away "go get him Nova" Tiger said to Sam and off he went. A few minutes later he was back and told them that Peter had seen him on his trail and so he flew to Adelaide where he crashed the ship intentionally after jumping from it. "Well why didn't you catch him when he jumped" Tiger asked him with frustration and the reply she got nearly made her strangle nova "when the ship exploded there was a flash of light and when I looked after, Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen.

Three weeks later on the shield tricarrier

"So you searched everywhere, absolutely everywhere and still couldn't find him" were Nick Fury's words to the team after he had come to pick them up three weeks because Peter crashed their jet. "No Sir we looked all over Adelaide and even went back to Sydney for a few days" came Danny's words "hmm… I wonder where he could be hiding" Fury asked the group not knowing that Peter, before he crashed the jet had planted special reproducing listening devices on each of their spare costumes. He had designed the listening devices so that they would only multiply once and explode on multiplication leaving two listening devices that could not multiply so that there was just one for each suit. After hearing enough Peter looked out from his hideout in an underground cave he had found when running away from his team (although the team did not know he was running from them) and he had used it as his hideout for the past few weeks. As he thought to himself he tried to answer White Tigers questions to himself "oh why cant I think why, my mind is completely blank of anything except survival and Tiger, but why Tiger why not Aunt May or Harry or even MJ why is White Tiger the only person I think about" and hours later he still had not found any answers to any of his questions or any of Ava's and after a long time thinking he gave up, hoping that the answers would come to him eventually when suddenly he heard something he did not want to here, it was Nova talking to the team and Fury "hey I've just found a listening device on me" "really" Tiger asked when suddenly Iron Fist and Power Man also found Peter's listening devices and eventually White Tiger found the bugs on her to "so you no what this means don't you guys?" Ava questioned the rest of the team "yes, it means that we shouldn't be annoyed or disappointed that we never found him, he knew our every move" Luke said to the team "that to", Ava said "but it also means that we should be able to track him using these if we can get some super hacking genius or technology geek here soon when suddenly a voice came out of all the bugs Pete had put on them "two things" Pete said "one, by the way you should have noticed by now that these aren't listening devices their communicators which means I can talk to you while I'm nowhere near you so I can just put annoying jokes and puns in whenever I want, two, these devices are, as you may be noticing now, are completely unmovable and indestructible so you cant shut me up oh and a third thing you really think I am stupid enough to make my devices so you can just track them , no so don't even try" he said to them, the last thing in a very suspicious way. "Right you guys just hang tight here for a few minutes while I get tony stark over here to track this" "but sir, he said they were completely untraceable" came nova's confused reply "so he did but there is no harm trying now is there? Fury said as he left the room.

Back in Adelaide, Peter smiled to himself "oh it helps to pull some spare engines and some other parts from jet fixing supplies to fake a jet crash, now I can go anywhere I want" he smiled to himself "now where did I put that totally "untraceable", communicator ah yes of course the first one is in the Sahara desert and then there is another device there connecting to South America and when is was in Mexico planting the fifteenth combo I swung up to New York and put one on the shield tricarrier and then after about five or so more pairings I think they finally lead back to me". "It'll be a right laugh listening to them go all around the world and then when they finally get to the last one before the one to me I just either destroy it or place it somewhere else". "Oh I am evil" he thought to himself "it will take them literally months to track down the last one and then when they find it's been destroyed they will be so angry I will probably fall off my chair laughing

27 days later

"How can he have planted so many of them dam devices across the entire world?" Nova asked the group "I mean its not like he has a shield jet now, is it" "yes, I wonder…" Fury said to himself and then suddenly he had an idea " Tiger, Nova go back to Adelaide and find the jet crash, I think I have an idea as to how he has got these devices here" "what about me and Iron Fist" Power Man asked. You two are staying with us while we track down the last device that should lead us to Parker" Fury replied. Meanwhile on the shield jet heading to Adelaide, Ava was wondering why Fury wanted them to go back to the crash site. She just couldn't make out what he thought they might find there and then, just as she was thinking that, she noticed something strange about the crashed jet, and upon closer inspection she called general Fury on her watch and told him this "I just found that he faked the jet crash, I'm guessing he found some not so vital parts of the ship and along with the spare ship repair supplies has just made it look like it crashed when it hasn't" "man Parker is good, but he cant hide forever not if the whole of shield is looking for him" Fury said with fury "but sir if the whole of shield is looking for him then every super villain in the world will have nothing in their way to destroy the entire world" Ava told him "and furthermore he could be anywhere in the world, he could be in Siberia or even Antarctica" "well I guess you are right but when we find him I'm so gonna give him a piece of my mind" Fury said in anger "that's if the guys and me don't kill him first" Tiger joked and that was where the communicators he had put on them came in play and over Ava's he said "that is if do you find me, and if I don't beat you in combat, and if I do survive all that and you catch me what are you gonna do?, oh yes give me a piece of your mind, well to be honest id rather have a piece of cake than a piece of your mind" "and what are you gonna do hey?, torture one of your own agents to make me talk?" "This ain't my first rodeo Parker" Fury said just before Pete hung up. "Man I hate Fury" Peter said to himself "this ain't my first rodeo this, this ain't my first rodeo that, and he still hasn't told me what it means (search for this aint my first rodeo nick fury on YouTube).

Back in Adelaide

"You know I think he is around here somewhere, it would be just like him to hide the first place we looked, after we looked there" Tiger said to Nova but before he could reply Peter's voice came over both the communicators he had attached to them "yes it does seem like something he would do doesn't it, so of course if it seems like something he would do then of course he would do it right? Wrong! I mean seriously you guys are so dumb sometimes" "oh just shut up already" Nova complained. Suddenly there was a big explosion by the spare parts, which knocked Nova and White Tiger out cold…


	4. Caught

Hi guys jimster3664 here sorry about the longer wait than usual, I was trying to make this chapter really good, just a note I need lots of ideas for the next few chapters, i have absolutely no idea where to go with this please review and tell me what should happen and two or three people's ideas could go into the story but until I get some more reviews from you guys I cant upload anymore chapters

Thanks, jimster3664  
disclaimer:i own absolutely nothing yep zilch

"Yes get in", Peter said to himself as he heard the explosion go off "that should knock them out for a bit while I find somewhere to tie them up, that way I wont have to worry about outrunning them and I can focus on whoever else fury throws at me". Meanwhile Iron Man, Fury, Power Man and Iron fist had located the last of Peter's devices and where just locking in on him when they heard a crunch. "Dam that bastard Pete, we were literally seconds away and he broke it" Power Man complained with growing anger "yes, now we will have to search the whole world for him" Danny said in frustration "don't worry about that" White Tiger said over the com-watch he is obviously in Australia" "And what makes you so sure about that" Fury asked her "he rigged the "crash" to explode, knocking me and Nova out and after a few hours when we woke up we were in a sort of cave thing and our hands here tied behind our back, but that's not all, he took my claws and Sam's helmet so we cant get out" "hmm… he is smarter than I thought, you two sit tight there and we will have you out in no time. "How was your chat" Peter asked them, coming out of the shadows scaring them to death "oh dear" said Sam "yes very much oh dear, how do you think Fury is gonna find you when your wrist coms are found in Latveria" "you cant go there, you'd be killed" Ava replied but Pete just said, "I'm going to drop them from a jet idiot, do you really think that I would land in Latveria, go up to Doom's castle door and say "hi I found these shield wristcoms and I thought you might like them" I mean seriously how much more dumb can you guys get" "um quite a bit" Nova put in meaning for it to be a joke but Pete didn't take it that way, saying "that's right so I am going to just shut you away here and leave you for 10 years or so without anything except food and water, then we will see how much dumber you guys can get" "me and my big mouth" Sam said in a sulk, "do you really think he will leave us for ten years" Ava asked him "well, I don't think so, but then again this is Pete, the most unpredictable person I know, apart from you of course" he put in cheekily which got him an attempted slap "oh these chains are so annoying" she said while trying to get lose. "Don't try" Sam said to her "I was at it for like half an hour before you came around and all that I got was sore wrists."

Back on the shield helicarrier.

"Right we are going to get Tiger and Nova" Fury announced "um, sir" Power Man asked "yes, what" "well, its just that, um, well, their signal is coming from Latveria" "WHAT!" "How the fuck did they get there" "do you think maybe Spider-Man is in alliance with Doom" "no I think he is trying to make us think that" Said Iron Fist, "true that would be just like him" Fury commented "I think that it would be to dangerous to invade Latveria just to get two wristcoms that are more likely than not just planted there" said Power Man "I agree" Coulson said, coming into the room "we would lose half or more of our men, and probably wont even find who we are looking for" "well alright, lets go to where we last talked to them" Fury said reluctantly. By the plane crash/blow up site there were shield men everywhere trying to find something to lead them to where Pete would have taken Sam and Ava, they had been looking for 7 hours straight and had had absolutely zero luck no leads, not even false ones, nothing to suggest that Pete had ever been there, let alone kidnap two of his former team members and hide them somewhere. "Where do you think he is sir" Power Man asked Fury "I'm not sure, where did you last see him" "well, we were chasing him and then he ran over a hill and seemed to just disappear" Power Man replied "hmm… well do you know where this hill is?" "Yes, we searched there for three days, its just over there" Iron fist replied to Fury "alright all agents over to that hill and start looking around" Fury ordered. After three hours of searching the shield agents were having their lunch break while Fury and Coulson paced up and down the hill, "I don't believe he could have just disappeared" Coulson said in frustration, "yes there has to be some logical explanation" Fury replied, when all of a sudden the ground beneath Coulson gave in and he fell down a hole in the hill. "Quick get some men over here, Coulson has jut fallen down this hole". After getting Coulson out he told them he had seen a tunnel going into the hill, "that must be where Spider-Man is" Iron Fist commented "yes I do believe you are right, I think that when Peter was running away he fell down here, and he just put the ground back in place and has probably been hiding there ever since" "and that means that Nova and Tiger are probably down there too" said Power Man with glee "alright everybody into the hill, if Parker is there we capture him and find Sam and Ava, alright?, any questions, none ok then lets move".

Back inside the hill

What was that Pete thought to himself I swear I heard a noise like 50 people were coming down here, suddenly a light went on, someone shot a dart at Peter and he blacked out. "Good old tranquilizer darts, never go wrong", said a delighted Nick Fury as some shield agents carried Peter away, "Right, now to finding Tiger and Nova, everybody spread out, if you find anything report to me and ill come and take a look". Ten minutes later Fury and his team had found Tiger and Nova and were heading back to New York. When Peter woke up, he found that he was halfway back to New York, "dam that bastard Fury, he had to find me just when I was actually doing well" he tried to sit up but found he was in a bed and his right hand was cuffed to the frame, "aww crap" he complained. After waiting ten minutes he heard someone outside the door, quickly he pretended to be asleep, as he waited Ava came in and just sat there looking at him for a while "I know you're awake Peter I have been watching you on security cameras" Peter knowing that he was busted, opened his eyes, "now when we last met, when I was in control, you were going to answer my questions" "as I recall I was refusing to answer and you were getting angry" Peter said "well, are you going to answer my questions now? she asked, "or maybe you would like to be tortured into it" "tell you what" he replied, "ill answer your questions if you uncuff me from this bed" and Ava, after thinking about it for awhile, said "hmm… deal" and got up, went to his bedside and uncuffed him, but as soon as Peter was free he swiped the key from her, and in one quick motion cuffed her to the bed, then, after finding one of his spare sets of web shooters, making sure they had web in them he grabbed the chair she was sitting on, he threw it at the window, breaking it then he turned and said to her "I'm sorry Ava but I just cant be on a superhero team" "oh, why is that", she replied "because I would spend all my time looking at something and not fighting, meaning that eventually I would get killed" "and what is this something" she asked him and as he jumped out the window he said one word "you"…


	5. Wanted

disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing yep zilch

Ava was in shock, her body was not moving (partly because she was handcuffed to the bed) but mainly because of what Peter had just said, "did he mean me as in he wouldn't stop looking at me?" "Wait that means he thinks I'm beautiful" And if he thinks I'm beautiful then he must …", " he…", "I always did love him but I kept it a secret because well I didn't think that he loved me back, I cant believe it". "Tiger where's Parker" came Fury's voice over the com "he…" "Yes" "he got away" "what again" Tiger that's the third time he has escaped from you, I'm going to deal with this myself now". "All shield agents I want Parker dead or alive" came Fury's voice over the tricarrier systems "What! You can't kill him" Tiger said to him "I'm sorry Tiger but that's what we are going to do and just so you don't interfere, you are banned from all shield operations until we capture him" "if I'm banned, that means I don't have to do what you say" she yelled at Fury "which means that I will do everything possible to stop this from happening" and with that she threw her communicator on the ground and stepped on it, "Tiger, if you do that… Tiger?" "Great now we have two problems on our hands"

With Peter in a lonely alleyway somewhere in Manhattan

"Man I cant believe Fury has asked for my body alive or dead AND now he has put a price on my head" "my life just gets worse and worse" suddenly 10 shield agents pop out from nowhere and the leader of the team addresses him "Peter Parker you are under arrest if you do not come with us now, we will be forced to open fire" "oh man cant a guy get 1 hour alone for once" Peter pulls his shirt off, revealing his Spiderman suit, puts his mask on and says "in your dreams" "alright then load the cannon" "wait you have a cannon, how is this fair" Peter complained "who ever said it had to be fair" "good point" a voice said and White Tiger appeared, slashing the cannon in half and setting about destroying the shield agents. After the agents ordered a (tactical) retreat Ava turned to Spiderman only to find an empty alleyway. "Come on I save your life and you don't even thank me, I mean seriously what is you problem" "alright thanks" he says and whirling around she sees Peter with the chloroform he used on Nova and putting over her mouth, he hides her body so shield wont find it and runs away. Tiger woke up several hours later with her head feeling like a rock, she couldn't believe she had been knocked out and was having trouble remembering what happened but what she did remember and will never forget is that one word ringing in her mind. That's all she heard, just that one word a repetition of Peter, as he jumped out the window saying "you".

On the shield tricarrier

"Team report" Fury said with anger in his voice "what happened" "well we were taking aim at Spider Man with the cannon and White Tiger came out of nowhere and sliced it in half" the head of the shield team who had gone out to find Peter earlier that day stated "and please don't get really angry its not our fault". Meanwhile Peter was keeping a low profile, wearing a hoodie and dark clothes trying not to stand out, he was so paranoid that a shield agent, one of his team or worse White Tiger would just pop up a the next street corner that he was spinning around at every footstep and twig crack. "Man I've got to stop doing this, it looks suspicious, a boy in a hoodie and dark clothes, turning around at every sound" suddenly he heard someone say HIYAH! And turned to see Ava punch him in the face. Peter woke up sitting in a chair with his hands tied "oh man not again he complained" "so Peter Parker we meet again", said Ava as she stepped out of the shadows "ok fist that is so creepy and second why am I in an empty warehouse and not a shield interrogation room oh and a third thing, you really never learn to check my body do you cause like I said before, ropes are pretty easy to cut with a knife" and with that he got up and threw the chair at her, but her claws came out and the chair was shredded before it hit her "no I don't learn, but at least I get to beat you up again for all the pain and suffering you have put me through". The fight started with Tiger going right after Spidey and Spidey just dodging out of the way, then Tiger got serious, turning on the electric claws but before she could use them he had attached his electro webs to her and turning them on he tased her unconscious, then he took her tiger amulet so she had no powers to follow him and ran off.

Back on the shield tricarrier

"Right team it is your job to capture Tiger and bring her here, while the rest of shield will be on the lookout for Parker, if however they team up you go after them both" Fury said "um, sir" "yes, what is it Nova" "what if we capture Tiger before shield catches Parker?" "You go after him, alright anymore questions" he asked, "none, good then move it". Ava woke up with her body in immense pain "seriously, he knocked me out again, ugh why cant he use non painful methods, I feel like I'm stuck under Ney York city" she got up and found that he had taken her tiger amulet "PARKER!" she screamed in such a rage that it could be heard four streets away "the nerve of that guy taking my amulet, when I get my hands on him ill… ill… ill do something to hurt him" unluckily for her Power Man had been four streets away and upon hearing her scream, called the team. Tiger didn't put up much of a fight because she had no amulet and was soon taken to the shield tricarrier for further interrogation. After Tigers interrogation, which she refused to say anything in, she was locked up in shield most high security prison with Fury giving specific orders for her not to be released until she either spoke, or until Peter was captured, whichever came first.

In the shield tricarrier air vents

"So Tiger is on my side then" Peter said to himself, after watching her interrogation and seeing her locked up "that means, I got her locked up so its only fair if I get her out". Suddenly an alarm went off "unknown presence in the air vents all agents move to sector b on level five", "dam id better get out of here", but before he could, shield agents in their hundreds were standing underneath him, guns drawn "Spider Man you are ordered to surrender and come with us to general Fury" agent Coulson Stated, "you really think I'm gonna do that Coulson?" "Yes actually I do" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK" (a/n I had to do that I'm a big Dwayne Johnson fan) "have it your way then, all shield agents fire", but what he didn't know was Peter had been stalling and had found a way out, so as the shield agents fired, he jumped off the tricarrier and they destroyed their own air vents. Tiger was sitting in her cell thinking, (three guesses what about), when a note came through the window it read, ten o'clock tonight be ready and was signed with a little bit of webbing reading a friend.


	6. 2 vs the World

just a note the Avengers that appear in this are the cast from the marvel tv show Avengers assemble  
Disclaimer: don't own a thing, never have, never will either, if I owned ultimate spider man Pete will choose his team over the avengers in season three and would have gotten with Ava ten episodes in.

Ava's heart was racing, not only was Spider Man going to talk to her without fighting, but he was going to rescue her from shield's most high security prison. At nine fifty that night she gathered up all she had with her and waited for Spider Man to come, at ten o'clock exactly an alarm blared around the building and the head of the prison screamed over the intercom "Doctor Octopus is attacking the east side, all agents report to bay three for orders. "Well that is strangely convenient Ava thought to herself, considering she was on the west side and now only had two guards instead of fifty, then she heard a muffled scream and saw both guards drop down, out cold. "Toot toot, all aboard the friendly neighbourhood Spider Man rescue train", he joked "funny, but can you just get me out of here" she said to him "yes alright missy calm down" "it's a bit hard to be calm when you are placed in a prison with people who have destroyed cities, with plans to take over the world" "ugh just stand back", he said and pulled a massive shield rocket launcher from behind his back, "how the fuck did you get one of those" she asked in surprise "well lets just say I alerted some hulk buster units" "you what! You could have been blown to bits" "you were going to cut me up into little pieces, I don't see how being blown to bits is any different" "ugh just blow the door already" "ok, fine" he took a step back and launched the rocket at the cell door, which exploded going everywhere but also causing an alarm to go off, "we have about five minutes to get out of here before we are blown to bits by every single piece of weaponry shield has" "ok then lets move".

On the bridge of the shield tricarrier

"General Fury sir, Doctor octopus attacked the prison last night, but while he was doing that, Spider Man rescued White Tiger" "HE DID WHAT!" Fury screamed in rage, "that's it, I'm calling the Avengers" "sir don't you think the Avengers might be to much" "we have thrown every single shield agent on the planet at him, we have thrown his own team, who know his every move at him, and we still haven't caught him, I'm wondering whether the Avengers might need help to catch him". Meanwhile, in an abandoned house by the Hudson river Peter Parker and Ava Ayala had set up a base were they could eat and sleep without being disturbed, they had found some old mattresses and blankets there when they arrived and had decided to make it their temporary home, Peter was cooking the dinner when Ava asked him one of the two questions that she had thought about for a year long "why did you die Peter, why make us think that" he paused for awhile and answered "you know why, I told you" "well then why will you not stop looking at me then" he paused for a long time before saying "because I… I… I like you" inside Ava's mind there were fireworks going off, but she hid them on the outside so that Peter did not know she had waited for him to say that for over a year, but then she thought, "why not I mean he likes me I may as well" and she started jumping up and down squealing "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that", suddenly Peter shot his webs out, pulled her to him and kissed her, and knowing what he wanted she pushed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance which he happily granted and then their tongues began the battle for dominance. They made out for a good ten minutes before finally breaking their kiss, "promise me that you will love me forever and never let me go" she said in a voice so sad that no man could ever say no "oh Ava there is nothing that would make me stop loving you, nothing at all" he said while hugging her and kissing her hair, and they drifted off into sleep (without any dinner I might add) with her head rested on his muscular chest.

At Stark towers

"Wait so let me get this straight general Fury, you want the Avengers to capture Spider Man" "yes I do, you got a problem with that" "actually yes, you will find that Spider Man is Friends with all of the Avengers and that none of us would ever hunt him down, especially for you, so if you want him, get him yourself" "oh I will Stark, I will". Tony however had other ideas and calling the Avengers together they agreed to help Peter at whatever cost. Ava woke up and felt around the bed for Peter, not finding him there she thought to herself "if he has gone off and left me here I'm gonna murder him" and she got up, not seeing him anywhere she was about to scream in rage when he dropped down from the ceiling, landing right beside her and gave her a quick kiss "morning gorgeous, glad to see you decided to re-join the land of the living" "you are so dead, I thought you had left me here and had gone off somewhere" "oh did you miss lil old me" "ugh you are such and idiot Parker, you know that right?" "Yes but I'm your idiot" he replied, then he went into the kitchen and brought her out some breakfast he had made earlier "seeing as we didn't have dinner last night I made you an extra big breakfast, I was going to give it to you in bed but seeing as you're up now you may as well have it at the table" "oh that's sweet Pete no one has ever tried to bring me breakfast in bed before".

At the Avengers mansion

Tony Stark was trying to locate Peter to tell him that Fury was doing whatever it takes to get his body, even hiring super villains "where is he, how can he be so good at hiding that even my tech cant find him" "sir we have a match" Jarvis' voice said to Tony "finally, where" "an old abandoned house by the Hudson river" "get me satellite on that warehouse" Tony demanded "there it is sir" "zoom in through the roof" "but sir, that would require hacking into all of shields most secret files" "well then do it". Three hours later Tony was into shield's systems and zoomed through the roof, "hmm looks like he has made himself a little hideout there and he has someone with him, Jarvis who is that" "according to the shield files that is Ava Ayala aka The White Tiger, she was locked up by shield for not answering questions about where Spider Man was, after destroying a cannon that was about to shoot him down, she was on a shield teenage Superhero team which, until a year ago also included Spider Man and is wanted by shield with one million dollars on her head" "well then we will help her to, the Avengers will keep them safe until shield either stops chasing them or they try to make peace, and we will let them decide whether to accept the peace offering or not". Peter and Ava were having fun, they had gone out and bought some water guns and bombs (water bombs not real ones) and were having a massive water fight with each of them building bases out of cardboard boxes, when the Avengers came through the roof. Because Peter and Ava did not know the Avengers were trying to help them they immediately changed into their costumes and started attacking the Avengers, however, noticing the Avengers were not fighting back Peter asked them "what are you guys doing her, come to take me to Fury?" "No kid we are here to help you, we don't think what Fury is doing is right so we have decided to protect you until shield either stops looking for you or offers to make peace" Tony Stark replied "so if you are here to help us, can you protect us until we finish our game" Ava asked the reply she got was, however very unexpected "cant we just play too" Hawkeye asked "wait what now" Peter and Ava said in unison "cant we just play too, I mean it looks fun and it will give us a break from the whole if you're not serious the world will be blown to bits thing that we cope with on a day to day basis" "sure you can play lets make it me, Ava, Hawkeye and Stark vs. Hulk, Thor, Widow and Falcon" "you're on" Falcon replied.


End file.
